Plastic blow molded bottles having hand grips are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 382,485 Krishnakumar et al.; Des. 383,067 Gower et al.; and 5,392,937 Prevot et al. These prior blow molded bottles have the hand grip located entirely within the bottle body portion that extends between a lower base and an upper dispensing end.